


Clone-A-Willy

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Edgeplay, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: You don’t think it’d be beneficial to you to watch me fuck myself using it?





	Clone-A-Willy

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/157250186585/so-its-what-is-it-sam-takes-the-box-from)

“So it’s… what is it?” Sam takes the box from Dean’s hand and inspects it.

Pursing his lips, Dean grabs it back and turns it over to show his brother the writing on the front.

“‘Create a Cock’ vibrator kit. Says it right there.” Dean starts opening the packaging, glancing up at Sam with a gleeful sparkle in his eyes. “Oh, come on don’t give me that look, it’ll be great. Look, there’s silicone, and a mould, and the vibration mechanism thing. Although, maybe I should have got two of them? Might not be enough silicone to cover all of you, Sammy.”

“Shut up,” Sam says with a scowl.

“Hey, your dick is awesome. This is like self preservation, dude.”

“That only really works if it’s of some benefit to me.”

Dean stops prodding the bag of silicone and looks at Sam like he has a screw loose or something. Sam hates it when dean looks at him like that.

“You don’t think it’d be beneficial to you to watch me fuck myself using it? Or if we had to spend the night apart on a case or something, and you could watch how much I miss you on your laptop?” Dean stalks up to Sam, getting into his space and hooking his fingers into the belt loops of his jeans. “That doesn’t sound like anything you’d like at all?”

Swallowing loudly, Sam looks from Dean’s eyes to his lips, following the path Dean’s tongue makes as it peeks out of his mouth.

“Uhh, so how long does it take to do?”

Dean grins, blindingly beautiful, and slaps Sam hard on the ass.

“That’s the spirit. And hey, you can try it out too. Maybe once you’ve felt that monster in your own ass you’ll appreciate me a bit more.”

“Shut up,” Sam says, again, snatching the box from his brother. “You burn, melt, or stick me to anything using this… I will kill you.”

Some hours later.

Sam is a mess. Dean’s ripped a bunch of his pubes out, gotten a ton of silicone on the floor, but finally they seem to be on the way to making their very own “Create a Cock”.

“Wait, just let me do it, Dean. You’re useless, get your hands off… go stand over there.”

Dean grunts in annoyance but does as he’s told while sam eases his dick out of the mould. The suction feels kinda nice, and it’s easy enough to get free because his cock isn’t really hard anymore. Sitting with sticky goop all over yourself while your brother thinks up more and more ridiculous ways to use the final product loses its thrill pretty quick.

“Ok, you can come over and help again,” Sam says, cringing a bit as he pulls on his boxers. “We need the other packet and the mechanism.”

Collecting the gear, Dean returns to Sam’s side and peers into the mould, closing one eye as he does, like he’s looking down a telescope.

“Laaand hoyyy.”

His smirk doesn’t completely drop when he sees how unamused Sam is. The kid has never had much of a sense of humour. But nothing can rain on Dean’s parade tonight. The sun might be a bucket full of butter or whatever the hell the lyric is, but it’s true, this might be his greatest idea ever. And he’s going to make Sammy see that too.

 

Some more hours later, Dean is feeling smug. Close to coming, so damn close, but also smug.

Sam is down between his legs, mesmerised by the sight of his cloned cock sliding deep into his big brother’s ass.

“I didn’t think it’d…” Sam swipes at his damp hair that keeps falling into his eyes. “Didn’t know how hot it’d be. Jesus, Dean… slow down, push it in as far as it’ll go.”

Dean smiles, but he doesn’t slow down, he can’t. The vibrator is hitting all his sweet spots and the added thrill of seeing Sam so turned on by this is getting Dean off good.

Sam’s hands cover Dean’s, fingers interlinking around the cock. It’s not news to Sam that he’s bigger than average, and it’s not like he hasn’t watched as he’s fucked Dean before, but there’s something about seeing Dean using this copy of him that has Sam’s own cock throbbing for release.

“Let me,” Sam says, removing Dean’s hand so that he can use the vibrator on his brother, pulling the length out until the lurid pink head is just showing and then slamming back into him, jerking Dean’s body up the bed.

“Fuck yeah, again… again, Sammy.”

“You gonna come?”

Dean nods, bending his knees and digging his heels into the mattress. His ass lifts a little when Sam twists the cock into him, his cheeks, neck and chest pink and covered in a sheen of sweat.

Gripping the covers, Dean arches up and comes, jerking his cock, and collapsing back down onto the bed with a pained moan. He’s breathing roughly and looks thoroughly fucked.

“Oh god,” Sam says, pushing Dean’s knees flat and clambering up to straddle Dean’s waist. He hasn’t bothered to remove the clone, but his own cock need his full attention. It doesn’t take long, a few flicks of his wrist, and he’s coming over Dean’s chest. Some even splashes on his brother’s neck.

Dean watches with half closed eyes and a satisfied smirk, sliding his hands up and down Sam’s thighs.

“Am I awesome or am I awesome?”

Sam snorts, but shrugs.

“You are awesome,” he says, leaning forward and placing his hands on either side of Dean’s shoulders. Dean lifts his head to kiss him.

“That’s right,” Dean sighs happily, the buzz of the vibrator still humming away. “Awesome.”


End file.
